


The Coldest Space

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, yes it's in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "Quite a pair they were: a cold-hearted politician and a cool-headed strategist."
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The Coldest Space

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wonderful [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse) who agreed to be my beta and corrected this text.

“You seek cold. That gives me a vague idea what your home planet was like.”

Thrawn smiled.

“As far as I know, the coldest space in this galaxy is your heart, Governor.”

“And it’s yours, Grand Admiral. All yours.”

He appreciated that. Despite the fact that she had not given him her heart voluntarily.

Quite a pair they were: a cold-hearted politician and a cool-headed strategist.

At first, all they had to offer to each other was coldness. Then they did what people normally did when it was cold: they kept together, just to survive. Later, the ice started melting.


End file.
